


An Unexpected Treat

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best surprise was the one Angel never saw coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spankspike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spankspike).



"Hold all his calls, Harm, an' clear the calender for the next hour or so, wouldja? Thanks ever so, ducks."

Angel's head snapped up at the sound of Spike rearranging his day and he scowled at the blond as he walked through the door. "What the hell was all that about? Some of us have work to do, you know, instead of just hanging around and insulting whoever walks by."

Spike locked the door behind him, then drew the blinds across Angel's office windows. He grinned unrepentantly at the scolding. "Sorry 'bout that, mate, but I got some new kit an' needed to come by, see if it fits okay."

New... clothes? He'd disrupted his entire schedule just to show off new clothes that looked exactly the same as every single other item he had? Angel was about to explode when he caught the gleam of mischief in the blue eyes. So that was his game, then. He sighed and dropped his pen, leaning back in his chair. The sooner he saw whatever it was Spike had bought, the sooner he could get him to leave. "Fine. What did you buy that's so urgent you had to interrupt me?"

Spike shed his duster, draping it over the back of a chair, then bent down to unbuckle his boots and toe them off as well. Angel's sigh told him that the game had started, or at least his sire thought it had. The old boy really had no idea what he was in store for, and for a split second, Spike almost pitied him. That was, until he thought about his new gear.

He walked over to the desk, hopping right up onto the Peterson file. Angel opened his mouth to protest, to tell him to get the hell off the documents before he wrinkled them and ruined several hours worth of work, but a long finger pressed against his bottom lip. The taste of cigarettes and scent of Spike made his dick twitch eagerly, and he could only close his mouth around the finger before it slipped free.

"Wanna see what I bought, luv?" His voice was low and husky, the deep blue eyes that met his hot in a way that made him forget all about anything except the blond on his desk. So this was an afternoon office seduction scene, then. Well, he supposed the Peterson file could wait a bit. Angel let Spike take his hand and lead it to the prominent bulge in those painted-on black jeans. Spike shuddered and groaned when one finger traced the line of his erection, making Angel wonder what the hell he'd done to himself to make him this aroused already. Usually it took more than an hour of teasing before he was in this state.

He closed his hand around Spike's shaft and squeezed, his own dick hardening in response to the sweet gasp that the action tore from his boy's lips. "Show me," he said quietly.

Long fingers undid the button fly of the jeans, but instead of getting off the desk and shoving them down, Spike reached for Angel's hand again and brought it to the dark curls that were just visible through the open fly. "Feel around, see if you can't figure the first part out."

"You just want my hand on your dick," Angel grumbled, but he delved inside anyway. Spike never wore anything under his jeans and with a little maneuvering, he was able to work his hand into those illegally tight pants. Fingertips brushed against smooth skin, eliciting another moan from the blond. Light little strokes teased along Spike's length, each motion seeming to stoke a fire that had obviously been started some time before this little impromptu visit. A light brush over the tip made both men gasp, one with pleasure, the other with startled discovery. "Fuck, you're wet. What'd you do?"

Spike clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to writhe on the desk like a bitch in heat. "Just keep checking," he gritted out. He was unable to resist pressing up into the finger that circled the head of his cock, and his sire's amused chuckle told him that he was well aware of his need. Not that it meant the sadistic bastard intended to move any faster to bloody well do something about it, of course. If anything, it felt like the curious touches that seemed bound on mapping every inch of him actually slowed down.

Stroking along the silken skin, Angel followed the sticky trail of precome down from the velvet-tipped head of Spike's cock to the hard shaft that twitched at his touch. "I wanna see you," he said, hungry for the sight of his hand wrapped around his boy.

"In a minute," Spike told him, groaning when two fingers pressed against the sensitive spot beneath his head. "Want you to -" Angel's sudden hiss told him that his secret had just been discovered.

Leather. He was wearing leather against his skin, and it could only be one thing. "You didn't," he breathed, but he knew it had to be true. With the knowledge of what Spike was wearing, Angel couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped his hand around Spike's dick and pulled him out, then stared in amazement at the sight of the black leather band that wrapped around the base of the pale shaft, lifting heavy balls close in a mouthwatering display. Tracing the edge of the ring, he licked his lips and glanced up into blue eyes that fairly blazed with need. "Tell me."

The words were a command he couldn't ignore. "Been thinkin' about this for a while, got it a couple nights ago when we split up on patrol an' wanted to surprise you." Angel's fingers curled around his cock and stroked, pulling a low moan from him. "Waited til you came down here, then got in the shower an' cleaned up. Didn't - ohhhh fuck, didn't jerk off in it, though. Wanted to save that til I got out."

Angel swiped his thumb over the leaking head, his free hand dropping to his lap to knead the lump of his dick. "Where'd you do it?" he asked, hungry for more of the story, already thinking about how Spike must've looked as he stroked himself, the thought of him naked and still wet from the shower tempting him to just throw him on the desk and fuck him right then.

"Was gonna lay down in the bed, but figured it wasn't kinky enough, yeah? Wanted somethin' a bit on the dirty side to get me really hot, so I picked the couch. Opened the drapes, too, did it right there in the sunlight. Thought about you watchin' me, waitin' to fuck me an' it got me so fuckin' hard..."

He groaned and started to stroke Spike in earnest. "You like that, don't you? Like thinking about me watching you, needing to be inside you but making us both wait so you can perform for me."

Spike moaned and nodded. "Fuck, yeah." He moved as though to get off the desk, but the slight tightening of Angel's grip stopped him.

"What else did you think about?"

He shivered at the demand in his sire's voice, the dark tone that meant he wasn't going to get out of this until he'd given all his secrets away. But that was what this was about, what he'd planned it for, wasn't it? The final step that would bring that last barrier between them down. "Thought about bein' your whore," he admitted in a low voice. "'Bout you keepin' me down here, naked an' hard, tucked under your desk so's I can suck you off while you work. Could see you teasin' me, strokin' me every so often, makin' me want it so much, but you wouldn't give it to me 'til I was beggin', out of my mind with needin' it... Christ, got me so fuckin' hard, probably woulda come more'n once if I hadn't had the ring on."

Angel's hand tightened on Spike's dick, pulling a ragged moan out of the blond, but the older vampire was beyond hearing it. He stared up at his lover, eyes dark with passion as he thought about the scenario Spike described. The thought of his childe being kept as some sort of concubine, forced to serve his needs whenever he felt like it... "Fuck," he growled, gripping his shaft tightly through his pants. "That... oh, God." He had to stop, was going to come in his pants like a teenager if he didn't, but just now he couldn't seem to force his hand away. Yanking Spike down from the desk, he shoved him to his knees and tore his pants open, shoving the blond's head down to him.

Aside from a faint whimper at the loss of Angel's touch, Spike made no protest as he bent to take the leaking head of Angel's cock in his mouth. A groan filled the air and Angel slid his hands into the stiffly gelled hair, teasing strands loose as he thrust up into Spike's mouth. "Sweetest little cocksucker I ever knew," he muttered. "Take me inside, baby. That's it, all the way in. Not gonna last, you know that, right? Gonna come right down your throat, make you drink me down and suck me hard again."

Spike's moan vibrated around him and Angel growled, "Like that, don't you? Wanna be my little fucktoy, huh? Yeah, you do. Gets you hot, doesn't it?" He was only half-aware of the words that were spilling out, too lost in the feel of Spike's mouth sliding up and down his dick to really pay attention, but when Spike moaned again, the last remnants of his control shredded and he hissed, "Gonna come," just before he shot in long streams that were swallowed with an eagerness usually reserved only for Slayer's blood.

After what could've been five minutes or several years, Angel drifted back to awareness to find Spike licking him clean with long sweeps of his tongue. He combed his fingers gently through bleached strands, glancing down to see heated blue eyes looking up at him just as Spike took him into his mouth again. The buildup was slower this time, but no less exquisite as desire was rekindled with a deft touch. He moaned softly, content for a few minutes anyway to allow Spike to suck him until he was erect once more.

Tightening his grip in Spike's hair, he pulled the younger vampire up into his lap. One hand dropped down to the bound cock, curling around the shaft to squeeze gently before he started to stroke him. "You like the idea of being my whore, Spike?" he asked in a low voice. "Want me to keep you just for your mouth, your hands, your tight little ass?"

Spike moaned and nodded. "Yeah, like it, want it. God, please..."

"How long, huh? How long have you jacked off thinking about me using you, throwing you over my desk and fucking you until you scream just because I'm horny?" He shifted the blond, arranging him until their cocks were pressed against each other, then rocked up against him. "Tell me, Spike."

There was no answer at first, until Angel thrust against him again and then Spike groaned, "Since I came outta the damn amulet. Used to stare at your desk and - ohhhh, yeah... think about you spreadin' me out on it, fuckin' me hard an' fast, usin' me to get off over an' over again. Fuck, always gets me so hard, couldn't - had to -"

"Shhh, it's okay. I know. You had to have it," Angel soothed him, stroking him slowly. "Gonna give it to you, baby. Fuck you real good until you know exactly who you belong to."

Nearly out of his mind with need, Spike didn't think to argue when Angel urged him to his feet and turned him to face the desk. He leaned on his hands as he was pushed forward, and it wasn't until he felt air wash over bare skin as his jeans were shoved over his hips that he remembered the second part of his surprise.

Angel stared in wonderment at the deep blue circle of sleek plastic that lay in stark contrast against white skin. "Shit, Spike," he whispered, hands shaking as he reached out to trace the edges of the toy. The soft moan his touch evoked deepened into a low keening sound when he covered the base with his palm and rocked the heel of his hand against it. "You like that?"

"You know I do," he gasped, grinding back onto the plug. Fingers curled around the plastic and eased it partially free before shoving it back into place. "Fuck!"

Low laughter behind him sent shivers up his back. "Oh, no, not yet. After all, you went to all this trouble to get me such a nice present. I'm thinking I should spend some time appreciating it, don't you?" Angel pulled the plug back again, wrapping his fingers more securely about the base.

Spike whined low in his throat. "Gonna kill me, you keep it up," he muttered. "Need - Christ!" Angel had withdrawn the toy almost entirely and then rammed it back in with a hard thrust that raked the tip right over his prostate.

"Spread your legs," Angel ordered. Spike attempted to comply, but the jeans bunched about his thighs hampered his movement. A hard tug on first one side, and then the other, sent ruined black denim crumpling to the floor, but neither man really noticed, both too intent on the slick slide of the toy to care. "When'd you put this in?"

"After - oh, God - after the ring. Felt so empty, needed somethin' inside." Spike moaned, pressing back onto the toy until Angel's hand shot out to hold him still. "Had to have it, then couldn't stop thinkin' about you seein' it, watchin' me -"

Angel stared avidly at the plug as he thrust it in and out of Spike's body. He'd watched himself fuck Spike before, but he'd never been able to see it like this, always too caught up in the sensation, too lost in the pleasure to really appreciate the beauty of it. The blue shaft stood out against Spike's pale skin like a swath of paint on the purest canvas, but it was only part of the picture. He watched the muscles of his lover's back move beneath the skin as Spike fought to stay still, saw the instinctive push back and heard the symphony of whimpers and moans that he pulled from Spike's throat as he began to fuck him faster. "God, you're beautiful."

Spike's hands flexed, curling as he tried to find some kind of hold on the desk. "Can't - fuck, Angel, gonna -"

"Gonna come, baby?" Fingers skimmed over his shaft, barely grazing his skin as Angel teased him, ramming the plug into him harder and faster.

"Yeah," he panted. "Yeah, yeah, Christ, yeah!" A ragged scream tore free as Spike came, bucking forward against the teasing fingers and shoving back onto the plug, come spurting out to splatter over the paperwork on Angel's desk.

Angel slid the plug all the way inside and rocked the base, drawing his orgasm out as long as possible until Spike was left shaking and weak, his legs barely holding him up. He eased the plug out and murmured, "Lean forward, down on your arms," guiding Spike back a step when he obeyed. One hand slowly stroked over the rounded curve of Spike's ass, petting the soft skin in long strokes that moved slowly inward.

He carefully spread the cheeks open and stared at the small puckered opening, mesmerized by the glimpse of pink he caught when Spike shifted. Leaning forward, Angel swiped his tongue slowly over his childe's ass, one broad sweep that drew a gasp from the blond. "What - Christ, what're you doin'?"

Lifting his head, he replied, "Unless I'm doing something very wrong, I'd think that would be obvious."

Spike's chuckle became a groan as Angel bent to him again, his tongue tracing the sensitive creases, teasingly flickering over his opening every so often as though to taunt him with what surely must be coming next. One hand moved over to his hip, holding him steady for the sensual assault. Slick and wet, the devil's tongue lashed over him, moving in circles that tantalized him until finally it breached him, if only for a second. "Please," he begged in a breathy voice that he barely recognized. "Please, more, please, please -"

A slow press forward was his answer, the careful intrusion enough to make him begin to harden once more. Angel's hands slid up to press him further down, then moved to spread him completely open, but Spike made no protest. He moaned when Angel began to fuck him with a deliberate thrust and retreat of his tongue, too lost in pleasure to hear the desk drawer to his left slide open.

Angel retrieved the small tube of lube from his desk, flicked the cap open, and squeezed a healthy dollop out onto his erection. He moaned against Spike as he dropped the tube and started to stroke himself, feeling his skin grow slick under his palm. The need to be inside his childe was almost overwhelming, the drive to fuck him and hear him cry out threatening to take over before he was completely ready. Just a little bit more, a little longer and they'd both get what they needed.

He drove his tongue into Spike a little faster, making the blond shift restlessly under him. Giving his pucker a last kiss, Angel sat up and scooted his chair in, moving in between Spike's open legs. Two fingers slid briefly inside Spike, checking to see that he was still open and ready for him, and with a shaking breath, Angel held his dick steady, then yanked Spike down onto him, sliding home with the single hard thrust.

Spike's cry rang out in the office, mingling with Angel's low growl as his lover took him inside. The tight grip of muscles around him made Angel glad he didn't need to breathe, because he didn't think he could if he had to. He slid his hands under Spike's T-shirt, drawing it up and over his head, tossing it aside just as Spike planted his feet and pushed up, moving halfway off before sinking back down. "God, so tight," Angel groaned. "Never get tired of that, feeling you like this."

"So fuckin' hard, feels like I can taste you in my throat," Spike muttered, shifting restlessly until Angel's hands found his hips and began guiding him in a slow rhythm that made them both moan.

One hand stole up to pinch his nipple, making him buck. "You like that, baby? Oughta get 'em pierced, get you some hoops for me to play with when you do this." He pulled Spike back against his chest and started to pump up into him. "This what you wanted, huh? Being my little fucktoy, me using you to get off?"

"Yeah," was the barely audible reply. Spike leaned back, shuddering at the contrast of starched linen and stiff cotton against his bare skin. He'd fantasized about this for a long time, but the reality was so much better, the sheer erotic power almost enough to make him scream. Wriggling in Angel's embrace, he pushed back against the cock that was driving into him, claiming him all over again, groaning as it stabbed into the spot deep inside that made him see stars. "Fuck, Angel, wanna -"

A finger covered his lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "Not yet. Toys don't get to choose, do they? You'll come when I say you can, when I tell you to." He ran his hand from chest to cock, taking Spike in his fist with a loose grip. "And right now, I feel like fucking you for a while."

Spike moaned, but offered no protest, just tilted his head to expose his throat. Angel's mouth fastened on it, and time seemed to stretch out, spinning out of control until it was meaningless, save for the feel of Angel's lips, the lash of his tongue and slow slide of his hand. He pumped almost leisurely in and out, filling the office with the sounds of soft pants and low moans. Spike wondered fuzzily if Angel planned on fucking him like this until everyone in the office had left, although he knew even if that was the case, he wouldn't object. Not when it meant he got to feel this a little longer.

Angel had ceased to care about the work on his desk, the coworkers that undoubtedly knew what was going on in here, about anything except the slender body in his arms. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost himself in the pure pleasure of this little scene, abandoned himself to the sensuality of Spike. He pushed up slowly, his hand moving up over Spike's chest, petting and caressing while he whispered low words of praise. "Love this, having you wrapped around my dick so tight, feels so good. Gonna start doing this whenever I want, bring you down here and keep you under the desk, make you my little office pet. Touch that soft skin, lick you all over and then put you down to suck me during a meeting, maybe fuck you like this while I take calls... like that, baby?"

The cock in his hand twitched, soaking his fingers with a spurt of precome, and he laughed softly. "Yeah, I know you do." He began to speed up a little, shoving up into Spike a little harder. "Sounds pretty good to me, too. But you know what I'd really do, what I've thought about ever since you showed up here?" Spike whimpered in wordless inquiry. "I'd strip you naked and lay you out on that couch, right in front of my desk. Strip you naked and make you jerk off for me all day, but not let you come. Just spend the whole day watching your hand on your cock, seeing you squirm when you got close, hearing you moan and beg to come..."

He moaned and tightened his grip, stroking Spike faster, letting the fantasy begin to take over. "Watch you until I can't take anymore, until I'm so hard I have to have you. Get up from the desk... fuck, yeah, go over and start stripping, seeing your eyes get hotter when you see me. What would you want, baby? Would you want me to fuck you? Maybe suck on your cock? Tell me."

"Don't think I'd - ohhhh Christ, don't think I'd care, so long as I got to come," Spike gasped. "Jesus! Please, Angel, need it, need you, please."

Pushing up faster still, Angel panted, "Wanna hear what you'd - fuck! What you'd want, if I said you could have anything."

"After somethin' like that?" A sudden image swam to mind, one that was dirty and kinky and so hot he could barely contain himself. "Wanna watch you wank off an' cover me with it. Probably - ungh! Probably come when you did, too."

The thought of Spike, naked and hard on his couch, covered in his come like some kind of debauched cherub, was irresistible. Angel grabbed his hip, yanking him down as hard as he could and holding him there. One more thrust and he was gone, riding his orgasm out with a low groan.

Spike gasped, biting his lip in an effort to keep from following him over the edge as he felt Angel shoot inside him. A shudder ripped through him when the hand around his dick began to move faster, stripping him with a knowledge and efficiency that could only belong to a well-known lover. "So pretty," Angel whispered in his ear. "Come for me, Spike."

Spunk shot out immediately, and Spike found himself grunting with each shot, lost in a climax that felt like it might never end. When at last he was wrung dry, he collapsed back against Angel's chest, gasping for air like a drowning man. "Fuck... that... Christ, Angel!"

"Shhhh, it's okay," the low voice murmured. Hands stroked over his skin, soothing as they eased him back to earth. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Sod off," Spike muttered, but his heart wasn't in it, and Angel's chuckle made it clear he was aware of it.

"No, I don't think I will. I've kinda figured out that I like surprises in the office, after all." He kissed the marks on Spike's neck that were almost always fresh these days. "What do you say I take off early and we go get cleaned up, hmmm?"

Spike smiled. "Sounds pretty good to me, mate." He groaned as Angel eased him up into a standing position, his body protesting the loss of his sire, then glanced at the desk. "Uh, Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Might wanna call down for janitor service before we hit the showers, pet. Seems we got a bit carried away."

Angel looked at the Peterson file, the pages crumpled and stained, reeking of sex. He knew this was the part where he was supposed to get upset and toss Spike out of his office, but he couldn't seem to muster up the rage just now. Instead he shrugged and said, "Guess we'll have to remember to put the work away next time."

"Yeah. Wait - what?" The baffled look Spike shot the older vampire made it clear he thought he'd gone insane at some point during the afternoon.

"Well, I can't keep ruining papers like that. Harmony would have a fit." And while Harmony's fits were nothing compared to Cordelia's, they would make him waste time calming her down. Time that he could be fucking Spike. "Oh, and we need to get you a pad to kneel on, too. Wouldn't want your knees to get sore."

"What? But I - Angel!" Spike's argument ended in a squawk of protest as Angel tossed him over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Harmony jumped when Angel's office door was flung open and her usually immaculately-dressed boss emerged from his office with a naked Spike thrown over one shoulder of his wrinkled suit. "Cancel my three o'clock, Harmony. I'm in meetings for the rest of the day, and as soon as you've retyped the Peterson file, you can go home. Oh, and call downstairs for janitorial to come up to my office."

She managed to close her mouth at some point after the elevators doors closed. Reaching for the handset, she muttered, "If he thinks I'm gonna do this every week, he's definitely gonna have to pay me more."


End file.
